


The Day That Tony Stark, Faced Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, If this is really bad but like... I'm a shit writer.</p></blockquote>





	The Day That Tony Stark, Faced Reality

 

 

" _How did this war begin, all the bloodshed... Tell me Steve, is it even worth it? Rhodes is dead, because of you... Because of him... Because of **me**." _ Tony's voice was filled to the brim with saddness, and a new found anger for the Captain and the Soldier. His brown globes, starring directly into the others blue open eyes. With the air being thick with tension it was hard not to flinch, when Bucky walked up behind Steve. The Soldiers eyes cold, showing no remorse or guilt what so ever for  _ **killing**_ Rhodey, the faceplate slammed down on the billionaires face. He aimed his repulsors and grunted softly,  but before he knew it Steve and Bucky were throwing punches, working perfectly as they didn't even give Tony as much as a shot. Now he could feel his dislocated shoulder kicking in, the brunette still not even know that he was still trying to shoot Steve and Bucky with his repulsors. Finally, a loud sickening crack filled the room. Stark yelping out loudly, as everything suddenly turned dizzy. In a desperate attempt to get away from the two, he fell back onto his back. Feeling the flarring pain in his side, Tony looked down and whimpered quietly. Steve seemed to pick up on this, he frowned moving quickly to Tony's side as he moved a hand to his shield. 

"You're going to take Bucky away from me, I don't want to-" The billionaire tried to follow Steve's words, but everything was fading to a hazzy black. His hand landed on his side, eyes widening as he found the gap. Blood seeped onto the floor, and Tony caughed up alittle blood. Shaking his head quickly, he groaned loudly. Hands grabbing the shield as he pushed it out of his side, a loud  _squish_ leaving his side. Bucky frowned and looked at Steve, quickly saying something. The blonde nodded, and picked the now barely alive Tony. The two soldiers, had returned to their base where everyone else was... While some believed Tony shouldn't of been there, some of the others agreed... They needed Tony to end this, one way or another... 

~ Time Skip ~

Blarring lights glarred instantly, as he opened his eyes. A low gurgle leaving his lips as he hung his head again, his lower half underneath his side felt sticky. Tony lifted his head alittle, looking at the trail of blood on his bare skin. He didn't care that he was stripped down to nothing but his boxers, but now he was curious and rather worried. Last he had remeber, he was fighting.... 

"Oh shit... Let me go! Let me out of here!" Tony all but screamed, as he noticed he was strapped to a table. Thrashing against the restraints, despite his side screaming at him not to. Quickly a shadow moved across the room, and cupped Tonys mouth. Smothering the noises that the frantic billionaire made. He panted and groaned, thrusting his whole body against the restraints. Now the soldiers metal hand rose in the air, moving to smack the brunette square across the face. A still, distant but different look on Bucky's face. Before he could land the blow though, Steve was behind him holding the metal arm. 

"No, Buck... he doesn't know what's going on. He's scared, not having a panic attack." Steve quickly said, the soldier nodded and slowly brought his hand back down. Slowly pulling his hand back he frowned alittle, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly like a kicked puppy. While Tony would comment something assholish, he didn't feel like getting his cheek bone broken by metal..

"What do you want with me? It's twisted to almost kill someone, strip them and than refuse them freedom!" Tony snapped as he yanked on the restraints, before groaning in pain. Slumping in his seat he whimpered and closed his eyes... He knew that this wasnt the end of the line... No this line was just starting. (~End For Now~) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, If this is really bad but like... I'm a shit writer.


End file.
